Hrokemon
Hrokemon is an interactive gaming franchise originating on Hroa and produced by House Serpens. History Hrokémon was originally a game developed by students at the Imperial Academy of Psionic Learning and Wellness as a student project in a cultural studies class. The first version of the game was about an Academy freshman exploring Hroan folklore, wildlife, and culture by collecting colorful and cute creatures which represented facets of the above, filling an internal encyclopedia as they went. The game, while simple, quickly caught on among students due to a mini-game where players could train and pit creatures against each other in arena battles. Seeing the popularity of the game, House Serpens cleared the student debts of the game’s creator in exchange for the intellectual property rights to the series . From there, House Serpens ordered the development of a new version of the game that expanded on the battle and training mechanics, commissioning several artists to retool the original monster designs and expand the roster to 145 monsters in total. Many of these designs were “Escalated” transformations, an idea developed to pad out the roster by taking weaker monsters that were irrelevant in competitive play and making versions of them that looked bigger and stronger, with stats to match. Hrokémon was initially released to the public on Hroa in 3165 to mass acclaim, quickly becoming the highest purchased and played data-slate game on the planet, with 82% of the population having logged at least four hours of gameplay. With this widespread success, House Serpens partnered with PRISM’s Chromatic Interactive and launched the game across the entirety of the Imperial core worlds later that year, before receiving additional localisations for the outer systems, having been made available all across Acheron Rho in every major written language by 4167. Since its first release, Hrokémon has received a dozen ‘generations’, numerous upgraded remakes, and side games, making a total of 23 different releases. To date, there are over 850 Hrokémon. Plot Summary While each Hrokémon game has a unique story and characters, they typically fall into one of two patterns: Mainline or Battle Ring, and all take place before the scream. All of the mainline stories follow a young Hrokémon tamer right after the first year of Hrokémon Academy. These Hrokémon tamers are charged with going on a whimsical coming of age adventure using Hroké-Catch psi-tech devices to catch and train a team of Hrokémon for the annual tournament. Along the way, they must journey and battle all 6 of their professors to prove their skill and unlock vital upgrades to their Hroké-Catch, all while battling their rival tamer. In every game, around the second or third Professor, some insurrectionist or rebel group interfere with the player’s quest, attempting to exploit Hrokémon in some way to overthrow the Empire for greedy or mad reasons. The rebel group will always inevitably summon the Mythical Hrokémon in the cover art of the game, before the Mythical Hrokémon goes wild, and the player has to tame them and defeat the rebels. Once the rebels are crushed, the player proceeds to the annual Hrokémon tournament, where they battle the school’s 4 ace tamers, followed by their rival, before being crowned Hrokémon Tamer champion. The Hrokémon Battle Ring games all follow a Hrokémon tamer after their graduation from Hrokémon Academy, and their journey as a professional Hrokémon master in the Hrokémon league. The Battle Ring games dispense with most of the plot and adventuring of the Mainline games, with the player going into the ‘Mon-Zone’ to catch and battle Hrokémon in environments based on their battle-types, before engaging in streamlined professor and tournament battles for in game currency and experience, or head to head battles with other players. Games In the Series Category:House Serpens Category:House Serpens Products Category:Entertainment Category:Products Category:The Prism Network Category:The PRISM Network Products